federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Marlina Belle
Marlina Belle is the newly divorced single mom who has gotten back into her investigative roots by taking on more PI cases to promote her blog. Once part of Benedict and Belle, she has a new zest for solving crimes and being a freelance investigative reporter. Background Information After the suicide death of the Bell’s daughter, Kathryn, Thomas Bell’s marriage with his first wife ended. He moved to Betazed, where in 2388 he married Leena Xavier. Marlina has a very close relationship with her older half-brother Liam from her father's first marriage. While Liam was living on Betazed to get his degree he became a mentor ofr sorts. When Betazoid was attacks in 2404, she went to live with him, finding a closer bond with her brother than her parents in some regards. He remained her guardian until she came of age. For most of her life, Marlina lived as an only child with her parents on Betazed. She kept in contact with her older half-brother, Liam, on Earth. Through mutual friends, she met Kendra Devin, whom she became good friends with. After the Thalaron attacks on Betazed, Marlina thought she had lost two friends, including Kendra. Both friends were found to have survived, but she was spooked enough to want to move to Earth for awhile. Pleading with her parents, they relented and allowed her to move in with Liam in London until she was 17 years old. Marlina sees Benedict Hughes, a half-brother to her own half-brother, as a brother as well and they work/live together in London. In Feb 2407, she was stabbed by a clone of Benedict in the abdomin which resulted in injuries so severe she was rendered unable to have children after a compelte hysterectomy. It is unknown what Marlina's position is in current plot and a mirror universe counterpart has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Kaler Yancer (2403): Marlina met her ex-boyfriend in school since he was one of the popular kids. He said all the right words to her, and eventually convinced her to have sex with him. She wasn’t the only one he convinced to be with him, as Marlina later discovered. Kaler knocked up a popular girl, Charlise Donas. Marlina was crushed and torn when she learned of the pregnancy, and asked her brother to break up the relationship for her. Liam did, posing as an officer from the Sexual Deviant Department and scaring Kaler straight. Marlina never heard from Kaler again. Sajan Devrix (2405-2406): Marlina met her ex-boyfriend while at a college party. Marlina was one of the few people to know Sajan’s true identity when he first arrived on Earth. She felt special being part of that secret, and liked spending time with him. His parties made her feel older and part of the cool crowd. They hooked up and got closer until they were intimate. When a scandal came out surrounding him, she stayed by his side. Remembering this, when he broke off his betrothal, he asked her to be his girlfriend in January, 2405 but eventually broke up on Valentine's 2406 via text after she spent too much time with her step-brother (of sorts) and their business. Clayton Riggs (2412-2414): Marlina met her boyfriend while he was working a case on the side and she was writing a piece for her investigative blog. Concerned she was going to get into trouble with no formal defense training, Riggs continued to help her with various cases. When Marlina got a divorce some months later, their platonic relationship turned into something more and they continued to date until Riggs' commitment issues resulted in them remaining friends. Rivers Richardson (May-Dec, 2415; 2417-Current): Rivers met his girlfriend when she brought a date with him for a charity auction on Mars. As a reporter, she had used the date to write a story but eventually found they had an attraction. They got closer and closer until he had been taken over by a Yeerk. The events left their relationship rocky until it eventually ended upon his mother's death bed. When he broke up with his ex-girlfriend Karen, they got back together, realizing he has always loved her. Previous Spouse(s) Connor Almin-Reese Marlina met her crush, Connor Almin-Reese, when he had some work with Benedict but then offered to guard her when she went undercover to question suspects. From there, there was sexual tension which was felt on both sides. Eventually, they had a threesome with Connor's fiance before having a brief interlude together after Connor was suffering from TC withdrawal. Realizing his relationship may be in trouble, Connor kept things platonic which also made things awkward. When Connor's engagement fell through, he and Marlina gravitated towards each other before eventually becoming an official couple. He later asked her to elope with him after she was hurt in the attacks in February. Waiting for family to be there, they tied the knot on Betazed. When Connor met his Imzadi in 2412, the couple divorced soon after. They have adopted one child together. Children Marlina-Belle has adopted one child with Connor Almin-Reese named Tristan Reese. He is biologically Connor's and conceived with a surrogate. Please see link for more information. Education and Career Marlina went into the University of London in 2405 and is expected to graduation with a degree in Criminal Investigations in 2409. She worked for a Civilian Detective company run by her and Benedict Hughes known as Benedict and Bell: Private Investigations. After Benedict's arrest in 2407, Marlina kept up the blog for Benedict and Bell, reporting on the presidential campaign. Eventually she made a new blog - The Daily Rebellion - specifically for current events and issues. In January of 2408, Marlina started to work part time in the presidential mansion as a civilian assistant. Some time after, she was part of the news corps but eventually got more into her blog and private investigations as a way to cope with her divorce. 2 Marlina-Belle Reese Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:August Category:2388 Category:All Characters